


Beloved Pet

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Ford in lingerie, Human Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: As the world crumbles into chaos Bill spends a quiet night with his prized pet.





	Beloved Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first fic of the new year! And its a fic for my new favorite pairing! Now remember kids spit is not lube!

They were in the penthouse as the world continued to go to hell. Ford was chained to the bed, hands above his head and his legs kept spread. The only light in the room coming from the fireplace not too far, creating shadows throughout the room. He weakly struggled against the blue chains, his face sporting a light blush already. He was naked except for a pair of dark red, lace panties

Out of the shadows came Bill in his human form, completely naked. He loved to play with his darling Ford this way. Though he did modify it to look less human; pointed ears, sharp canines, hands black as night with fingers coming to sharp points. One eye was gold in color while the other was completely black, stars and galaxies showed deep within. His hair was short and yellow, with black underneath.

He approached Ford, nails lightly ranking down the other’s chest. This got a sharp gasp from the other and he looked up at the demon, his struggles stopping for now. Bill purred and moved to climb on top of his pet, straddling his hips as he looked down at Ford. Hands moved up Ford’s side, digging in slightly to create red lines along the pale flesh.

Ford hiss and arched against the stinging, he wouldn’t dare admit that it felt good. He heard Bill chuckle and watched as the other lean closer. Ford couldn’t help but watch as the flames highlighted the demon’s bronze skin. He licked his lips, he wanted to touch the other badly, but Bill had other ideas. Ford heard the other chuckle before his lips were captured in a surprisingly gentle kiss. His eyes closed as he let out a soft moan and pressed his body close to Bill.

The other smirk and quickly deepen the kiss, pushing his long tongue into Ford’s willing mouth. He licked around before wrapping it around Ford’s own tongue. With a groan, Bill lightly tugged on it, making Ford gasped. Hips pressed down against each other as both started to feel good. Bill moved a hand to Ford’s head, tugging his head back as he pulled away from the sweet mouth. He purred and moved to kiss and nipped along Ford’s neck, working his way to his shoulder. Sharp teeth racked against the skin before Bill bit down until he tasted blood.

This made Ford tense and weakly cry out as pain suddenly overwhelmed his system but he didn’t dare try to pull away. He only squirmed as he felt Bill lick up his blood as he pulled away. Blood coated Bill’s lips and teeth and he couldn’t help but grin down at his Ford. He watched the other gulp for air as he tried to fight through the pain. A hand moved to Ford’s face, a finger gently rubbing his chin as he licked his lips clean

“Already so pretty Fordsy and we barely started” purred Bill.

Bill moved to sit up, his hips moving briefly along Ford’s as his hands moved back to the other’s chest. Nails dug in, deeper this time to create bloody points along the flesh. Fingers reached pink nipples and Bill gave them a harsh pinch. Ford shouted but arched his chest up into the fingers, this kind of pain felt good. Bill knew this, he had trained his pet this way and pinched the cute nubs again. He slightly twists and pulled at the nipples as he started to move his hips again. Ford cried out and weakly moved the chains as he moaned out.

Bill’s grin grew as he felt Ford harden under him. His own cock was hard, standing proudly against his stomach, leaking black pre-cum. He moved his fingers away from the hardened nipples and replaced them with his mouth. He harshly bit down on one, cause Ford to yelp and squirm a little. Bill soothed the bit with his tongue and flicked the tip before sucking it. This got a loud moan from Ford and he couldn’t help thrusting his chest up against the wicked mouth. He felt hands moving down to his hips, lightly rubbing the bone.

His sharp teeth moved against the nub as he sucked and moved his tongue around it. Bill purred as he soaked in all of the low moans and noises Ford was making. The other’s voice was getting deep and airy from his pleasure and Bill loved it. He pulled away from the nipple with a pop and moved back to kissing Ford. His fingers dug into the other’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises as he rubbed against him.

Both moaned in the kiss and tongues moved against each other. Ford groaning as their cocks rubbed against each other. He could feel the mess already in his underwear and knew it would get worse if he came. He whined as his pleasure grew and he arched up against Bill. He was getting close and was trying to tell the other that. Ford heard Bill chuckle and felt the other move back.

“Getting close my pet? Tell me and maybe I’ll let you cum” he purred.

Ford looked up at Bill, face red and eyes filled with need. “….yes master….please make me cum,” he said, his voice airy with need.

A shudder moved down Bill’s spine when Ford called him master, all that time training him paid off. He purred and moved to kiss the other’s cheek as he moved a hand down to Ford’s groin.

“Since you asked nicely I’ll take pity on you,” he said against Ford’s skin.

His hand slipped underneath the underwear, taking hold of the hardened flesh. He wasted no time and started a fast pace, thumb teasing the head as he moved. Ford arched his hips up, crying out at the intense pleasure. It wasn’t much longer until he felt himself cumming. A loud moan left him as he spilled into the underwear and on Bill’s hand. His body tensed and he gasped as Bill continued to stroke him. It prolongs his orgasm, making more of a mess in the lace underwear. It was only when he started to whine and wiggle his hips did Bill pull away.

Bill removed his hand and with a snap of his other, the chains disappeared. Ford sighed in relief and slowly moved his hands down, rubbing his wrists a little. As he was doing that, Bill moved his cum coated hand to his pet’s mouth. Ford eagerly open up and started to clean the palm and fingers. He took two into his mouth and started to lick and suck them. A small moan left him as he did and his eyes closed as he got into it. Bill groan at the sight, his cock twitching as his pleasure grew.

Slowly he removed his fingers and moved them down between Ford’s legs. With his other hand, he ripped the underwear to expose Ford’s hole. Bill moved his spit covers fingers to the hole and slowly pushed the two in. Ford groaned and gasped at the suddenness of this, though he was used to this. He gripped the sheets beneath him as groan as the fingers moved in him. They stretched and rubbed against his sensitive walls, looking for his prostate. When they did Ford cried out and pushed back against them. Bill hummed and teased the small nub for a second before going back to stretch the other.

Ford whined when the finger moved away, his cock was hard again against his stomach. A small pool of pre-cum was already forming as Bill stretched and teased him. His hands gripped the sheets beneath and his legs were kept spread wide for his master.

“B-bill….ahh….please!” he cried out. He looked up at the demon, eyes almost black with desire as he moved his hips against the fingers.

“Mm please, what? Make you cum again like the slut you are? Or fill you with my cock?” purred Bill.

He grins down at Ford, showing off his sharp teeth as he looked down at his beloved pet. His fingers slowed their movements, one barely brushing against the prostate. This caused Ford to cry out and arched his hips up.

“A-anything!....I want you to fuck me…make me cum!” he cried out. His voice was even huskier as his pleasure increased.

Bill couldn’t help but moan as Ford spoke, the other was too delectable. His fingers picked up speed, one focused on stroking along the prostate while the rest stretched the other.

“I’ll make you cum all you want….you’re mine” he growled out. He watched as Ford nodded and purred. Bill leaned over to kiss the bloody bite mark and brought his other hand up to Ford’s cock. He teased the head, dipping a claw into the slit before rubbing the finger on the head.

Ford tensed and his breathing grew sharper as his cock was teased. His legs shook a little and his hips slowly lifted off of the bed. His mouth was open as a series of moans and cries left him. Bill ate this all up, he loved seeing Ford like this. His hand wrapped around the cock and he stroked it with his thrusts.

“That’s it Fordsy…you look so beautiful like this” purred Bill.

Oh the praise, how Ford loved it. He reached up for Bill as he called out for his master. Bill moved into his arms, feeling the strong hands wrap around him. He nuzzled against Ford’s neck, purring and cooing in encouragement. Nail dug into his back and he arched with the delicious pain that bloomed under Ford’s fingers. Bill moaned Ford’s name and that did it. With a loud cry, Ford came. Hips arched up as more cum coated the inside of his underwear, some even managed to get on his lower stomach.

 Bill looked down as he continued to stroke the cock, loving the mess. When he thought Ford had enough he slowly removed his fingers. He wiped them off on the sheets and moved them around Ford. Bill lean up and moved to kiss his wonderful pet, a hand moving to Ford’s hair to slowly stroke the soft strains. He waited a bit before he wiggled out of Ford’s hold, chuckling at the whine that left Ford. Bill situated himself between Ford’s legs, a hand moving to his own cock. Slowly he stroked it as he looked down at his pet. Bill let out a soft growl at the sight, Ford looked entirely too good like this. Eyes nearly black, hair a mess and sticking to his forehead, blush dark and up to his ears. Ford was the definition of a complete wreck.

Another growl left Bill and he moved to press his cock against the other’s hole. He rubbed the tip against the twitching entrance. “Gonna fuck ya nice and good….would you like that my slut?” he purred.

Ford nodded and pressed his hips against the cock. “Please Bill….I want your cock!” he cried out.

Bill chuckled and pushed his cock into the tight heat in one thrust. Hands moved to Ford’s hips, squeezing them tightly as he waited a second. He watched as Ford gasped and called out his name in pleasure. That sent a thrill down his spine and he gave a sharp thrust. Bill groaned out and started a fast, hard pace. Ford body moved with the harsh movement, his moans growing louder the harder Bill moved. He loved this and wanted Bill to know that. Ford looked up at Bill and reached for him again, wanting to hold him as he was fucked.

A light chuckle came from Bill and he gladly sank back down into Ford’s hold. He immediately started to suck and nip at the other’s neck as he continued to fuck his beloved pet. His hands moved from Ford’s hips and up his sides, his nails ranking against the flesh leaving behind red lines. Ford weakly moaned at this, loving the mix of pain and pleasure. He wrapped his own arms around Bill’s back, his nails digging into the flesh as he moaned.

“Ahh…..fuck Fordsy! …ya feel amazing!” cried Bill. His thrusts moved faster as his fingers moved up to tangle in Ford’s hair. He tiled Ford’s head back so he had more room to bite along the other’s neck, growling as his own orgasm approached. With a hard bite just below Ford’s neck, Bill came. He groaned out his pet’s name against his skin as he emptied his seed deep in the other. His thrusts slowed down, coming to a stop as he laid against Ford. He cooed and moaned as he laid there, feeling so good yet worn out.

Carefully Bill pulled out of Ford, earning him a whine. He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Ford’s cheek. He moved to Ford’s side, not bothering to clean the mess up now. A hand moved to Ford’s chest and his head rested against the other’s shoulder like a pillow. A soft sigh left Bill as he snuggled close. Bill purred when he felt a hand wrap around him and he looked up at Ford.

“Man Fordsy….that was amazing” he purred. He watched the other nod and lay back.

“Time for sleep now….we can have more fun later” whispered Bill.

Ford nodded again and quickly drifted off, body completely worn out from all this. Bill watched him, a small smile growing. He moved a hand up to Ford’s head, brushing some hair away from his forehead and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on it. Ford had turned out to be the perfect pet and he couldn’t be happier. With a soft sigh, Bill closed his eyes and joined Ford in the dreamscape, already coming up with more ideas for later.


End file.
